


ONYX

by KingNewbs



Category: Acquisitions Inc., Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The "C" Team
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNewbs/pseuds/KingNewbs





	1. I am Onyx

_I seethe._

Writhing, I _swish_ -dodge  
dancing boots and  
_swish_ -scavenge crumbs,  
table scraps.

This is my dominion.

Above, when I am sated  
and among the sturdy timber webs,  
my perch (in shadows)  
plays judgment seat to  
well-worn faces, meting yellow-eyed  
benevolence.

I am no _tyrant_.

Warbling, I _swish_ -nudge  
dangling coats and  
_swish_ -climb cloaks,  
warming laps.

This is my opinion.

After, when light has faded  
and the bright sky snowdrift ebbs,  
draws lines (in shadow),  
through waning heat of  
laughs, embraces, greeting misty-eyed  
munificence,

I am resplendent.


	2. Onyx vs. The Softest Ghost

Onyx enjoyed watching the squirrels. It was a dance, way down there, and she could view it in silence from the security of the thick thatched roof of her home. But they were so serious about it, weren’t they? Trading small nuts for large ones, burying their treasures in obscure places and scurrying off to tell their friends about what they’d done. At least that was how she imagined it worked. Their voices were so shrill. She mostly tuned them out.

The late autumn wind gusted hard against her back for a moment, ruffling fur. She twisted her ears and nose to test the breeze for new signals. Ah, her friend was home, the ethereal girl who smelled of tall trees and summer rain. The girl who promised her a chicken, and delivered such a delight of riches that Onyx would’ve, in that moment and any other since if she was being honest with herself, done anything the girl asked. The price had been so low, too!

She wiped a tongue-wet paw across her face just remembering the hot blood running down her throat. The girl would never know how many of those ripe birds she’d hunted down in secret even after being offered only one. If you abandoned your riches how could you expect someone else not to claim them. Even now Onyx coughed up feathers on occasion. She sighed. Anyway, it had bought her the freedom to lounge around and watch these self-obsessed rodents traipsing from tree to tree in the brown leaves. Fair bargain for a simple favor.

A crack, something stirred. Onyx was on her feet in an instant, as if she’d intended to stand up all along. Only the subdued twitch twitch of the tip of her tail would betray her embarrassment at being snuck upon. But there was nothing. She sniffed the wind again cautiously and recognized a familiar scent. The ghost! Yes, she could make it out now, the curves of its fat little body bent the air like smoke. If she squinted and tilted her head just… so… she could see that giant grin on the pudgy boy’s face. He plopped down next to her and began his wonderful ritual. First the top of her head, then her neck and down, he scritched and rubbed until Onyx was positively orgasmic with contentment. His little nobby hands found every spot on her that needed love.

She stretched and rolled over to her back, kneading her claws playfully into his little smoky thighs. The sun sank low behind the hills of the roof, and she felt his velvet touch fade away as it always did after a few moments. _That’s how you end an evening_ , she thought, still resting on her back, and watched the trees sway upside down in the chilly air until the stars began to peek out from beyond the sky.

She stood gracefully, shaking a back leg to wake it up, and coughed up a rather impressive ball of bundled fur and feathers. It rolled down the roof and out onto the squirrels’ dance floor. As she sashayed back up to the open window in the room she shared with her friend, Onyx wondered if they’d grab it up tomorrow and try to trade it with each other. The thought made her laugh.


End file.
